Life and the Lifestream
by cloud strife1
Summary: meteor's gone shinra is gone and cloud and tiffa have ben named president aeris fans BEGONE and co president of the world. a tiffa/cloud romance with some adventure. please R&R this is my first story, more to come.


Life and the Lifestream

Fire, running, the man, that man, Nebrihem, why, why was he running the man turned and pulled out his massive sward.  He saw that man again! Again!  It was different somehow, somehow.  His friends were there the man pulled out his long sword and stabbed Tifa.  She went down "Cloud you said you would save me when I was in trouble you hate me don't you" he began running but there was no time to get there. Barret roared and went for that man.  He was killed too they all were being killed and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.  That man he hated that man.  He had destroyed that man once before all his friends were dead, everyone was dead and the man came twards Cloud with his massive sword.  Wait where's my sword? I had it here a second ago.  No hope no life nothing SEPHEROTH!!!!!

Cloud's eyes shot open and he grabbed his huge sward and by accident chopped Tifas bed in to pieces.  He dropped his sword and screamed. 

Tifa was out on the balcony this morning, thinking about Cloud.  Aeris did he still love her?  Tifa and Cloud were living in costa de sol and they had been named president and co-president of well the whole free world except for neo-shinra, which reeve was heading up and repaying everyone for the harm the old shinra did.  At first Cloud was given position but he said that he wouldn't take it unless she were allowed to be co-president 

Cloud said that the world had just seen how much damage could be done with one man in complete power.  He said that one has absolute power but 2 brings balance.  Fortunately the business of being presidents isn't too tough.  Cloud and me takes care of any disputes and big problems with monsters.  If necessary We call the team together and weekly They call meetings with the ambassadors of all the Town's and Villages. 

Yearly we go around and do a major inspection of the Mako reactors with the help of neo-Shin-ra witch is where Reeve comes in.  Other than that we look for any problems in the Lifestream as an after affect from Sephiroth. We don't have to go to the building every day just some times and we get weekends free.  When she thought of it, it actually was a pretty sweet deal. All of their friends had been given power in their town of their choice.  

Barret had gone to Kailm and lived with Elmyra and malarie.  Cid was back in Rocket town, and he was working on a new rocket,  as well as repairing and retrofitting the Highwind.  He also heads up the space program for the N.W.A  

Reeve as she had said was heading up neo-Shin-ra. Doing quite well but extremely busy he and Neo-Shin-ra had quite a lot of burnt bridges to repair.  Junon, Corel, and the town without a name.  With so many dead from meteor battles with Sephiroth and Avalanche Reed was desperately trying to regain solders as he was running in to rebel factions of the old Shin-ra corp.

Red was back at Cosmo Canyon working with his grandfather and trying to learn more from the ancients old texts. 

Yuffie was learning how to run her father's business.  She also had fallen in love with Reno.  

Tifa still did not know if he had her sign on as co-president because he loved her or because he just needed a replacement.  Replacement, was that all she was?  A replacement for Aeris?  While she was thinking about this she heard Cloud scream.  She had heard many things from him but never a scream.  She rushed in to the bedroom they shared and saw Cloud with his massive sword and her bed chopped to bits.  

He dropped the sword, my god I. if …if you would have been sleeping still.  Oh my god! Tifa wanted to comfort him to hug him but what if he rejected her?  "What happened?" she said.  "Damn that dream. DAMN that dream!   I had a dream about Sepheroth again but god if you woulldave been sleeping I … I … I."  While Cloud was stuttering Tifa walked over to him.  

"But I wasn't and it didn't happen its ok we'll just by another bed ok? Ok Cloud still looked pretty shook up over it.  He has every right to she thought oh damn if I would have stayed in bed that might…  man.  Cloud got up and took a shower 

Man I can believe that happened Cloud thought, I have got to find a way where if I just grab for it wildly I cant get it but I might need it quick if something happens.  Boy I can't believe that I almost killed Tifa today I cant believe it. She doesn't even know how I feel.  God I love her, I wonder if she still thinks I like Aeris but I found out that she loved the parts of Zack in me not me myself, but how do I tell her?  I love you Tifa, no to plain   Cloud tried out several different ways of saying it and finally found what he thought was the right way.  Meanwhile Tifa was taking care of the bed problem as she was ordering a new one.   She was thinking hard on what hell he had been through in the dream.  

It must have been some nightmare. She thought.  I cannot believe how much the world has changed.  Midgar's gone all that remains of Shin-ra is in the hands of Reeve or "Cait Sith" someone they trusted.   With holy moving everything was different.  Even the monsters that lurked around here were gone.  And we've become instant heroes. She said  

Chapter 2 

Cloud got out of the shower   Oh man! Well I got the wording right so when should I talk to her?  Man I love her that's why I brought her on as co president.  What I said is true but there was more than that.  There seemed to always be more.  He bowed his head and couldn't help but be flooded by memories of the past. 

He understood much of his life now with the help of his faithful childhood friend Tifa.  But there were still so many unanswered questions. Well no time for that I gota go tell Tifa.  He did his morning ablutions and came out to see Tifa again on the balcony she had a look on her face that he couldn't quite place it was a mixture of hope fear and anger he thought.  "Hi Tifa, how are you?"  She spun around and looked startled she obviously hadn't seen him.

"Oh fine, fine.  Do you want to do something tonight?"  Oh I hope he says yes.  I want to tell him on the gondola ride at the gold saucer.  After all that's where we had our first date.  "Yeah sure it would be fun."  Tifa seemed not to notice.  Tifa, Tifa.  "Oh yeah what were you saying?" Tifa asked somewhat confused.  "I said yes I would like to go… tonight." Cloud said with a hint of trepidation.    "Oh that's great.  Cloud was thinking the same thing as Tifa.  But would he have the courage?  

Funny, he could face down Sepheroth and every evil synthesis that man could think of, Not to mention thousands of monsters and the weapons, but when it came to saying a simple 3-word sentence he just turned to jelly. They both stood their staring into each other's eyes and wondering and thinking until one of them snapped out of it.  "So where should we go?"  Cloud asked hoping she would say the gold saucer.  

"Um, how bout the gold saucer? Tifa said.  "Ok we should go now so we get there by 8 o'clock."  Cloud simply nodded saying, "Sounds good. Tifa went and got her weapons materia and a ribbon and Cloud did the same but he stood there and looked at his sword.  I wonder why I all of the sudden am having these dreams he thought. Although he knew he had no time to ponder it so they both hop on their gold chocobo's and ride to the gold saucer.  

The attendant saw them.  Are you Cloud Strife and Tifa Locheart?   "Yes, why?" Cloud said   Ticket seller smiled, "I was told that you are to have lifetime free passes I will give them to you now. Here you go and tell your friends that they all have free passes as well, complements of Dio.  Also here is a letter from him."  

 Hello Boy and friends, 

Cloud raises his eyebrow,  "Boy and friends?"

Tifa shrugs 

The letter continues:  

My congratulations, and gratitude to you all.  You have saved this world and my gold saucer. You and your friends will always be welcome.  It turned out that popular boy was the evil one I hope you enjoy the entertainment Mr. And Mrs. President. 

Well that was nice of them. Although a bit weird!" Cloud said, "Yeah I sometimes forget that were presidents." Tifa said   Cloud couldn't believe that they had been named president and co – president.  "Cloud, Cloud!" Cloud had drifted off again but Tifa snapped him out of it and she continued, "What should we go do first?"  Cloud was wondering if he should tell her now or later he decided and said.  "Lets go to the Chocobo races."  That way he could get time to get up his courage not knowing that Tifa was thinking the exact thing,  "Ok" Tifa said.  

They hopped down the Chocobo tube.  "After you Mr. President." Tifa was smiling broadly.  "No, no, after you Ms. President."  They laugh as they arrived at the Chocobo Square the went to watch the races.  Cloud bet on Joe and won very time.  "Well I think we should go do something else shouldn't we?"  Tiffa asked 

"Yeah lets go for the gondola ride."  Tifa hoped he would go with her and that she would have the strength to go through with it.  They hoped down the tube arriving at the gondola the quickly got on.  

"You know Cloud I don't think that I will ever get tired of this ride."  Tifa said with a sigh of happiness,  "Yeah I'm glad you like it" Cloud said and he smiled.  Tifa looked at him he didn't smile often, but when he did its like the sun came out, no matter where she was even in the darkest of despairs that smile gave her hope like a light at the end of a tunnel. 

Then their eyes met Clouds eyes were a deep luminous blue they glowed slightly because of the Mako in his body a mark from the Shin-ra, which were gone now.  They finally snapped out of it both of them ready but the ride ended and they went home.  When they got there Tifa saw her new bed just inside the house.  Oh man why didn't they at least put it upstairs. Tifa was bumming so Cloud said no prob."   Picked up the bed and carried it up stairs.  Tifa was so impressed.  She new he was strong but he just lifted the bed like it was nothing.  

He was probably showing off but she didn't mind.  She went upstairs to see Cloud making the bed.  Thanks Cloud!  Cloud replied eh I'm the one who chopped up the damn thing on accident in the first place I figured I should at least take care of the new one, oh and don't worry I'm putting my sword well out of reach.  Just in case.  They both went to bed 

Chapter 3 

Cloud was in the capital city again and again he saw Aeris.  Killed by Sepheroth.   Aeris was slumped down.  Why, why did you fail me?  You were supposed to be my bodyguard right?  Cloud was in agony,  "No I did I tried to save you."  Aeris with her last remaining breath said,  "You failed me."  

Back in the real world he was muttering.  NO AERIS I TRIED NOOOOOO!

This woke Tifa up and she heard what Cloud had said and he was crying.  He wasn't asleep anymore so she flopped down on her bead pretending to still be sleeping.   "Aeris I'm sorry." Cloud wept openly but quietly so not to wake Tifa.  

Cloud got up still crying and went to take a shower.  After he got in the shower he still was crying.  I failed her!   I cant forgive myself.  If I couldn't protect Aeris how am I ever going to protect Tifa.  I swore to Aeris that I would protect her.  He closed his eyes and relived it again.  He had almost killed her himself, but then Sepheroth did it for him.  He came down from above like a evil avenging demon from hell and stabbed her. 

Cloud had been gazing straight in to her eyes then.  He had lost himself in them.  And then they closed forever. He had looked down then to see the sword protruding from her stomach, he looked up then and saw sepheroth. 

He had a quaint little smile on his face as if it was all a joke.  As if to say, you failed you will never defeat me, mocking everything his life had ever stood for everything he ever was, or would be.  He cried again remembering his words, and the words of that man.  

"Now I will go north and continue to become one with the planet and …" "shut up!"  Cloud said bitterly,  "You and your plan don't mean a damned thing.  Because of you Aeris will never laugh again, feel again, or get angry again, my arms are tingling, my lips are dry, my fingers are numb.  Sephiroth laughed a cruel and heartless laugh, "What are you trying to say, that you have feelings to?  No need to pretend your angry, no need to pretend your sad either because you are…" and the crewel voice inside him which was Jenova completed the sentence, "a puppet!"  

Cloud pounded the wall hard he still was angry that Sephiroth and Jenova had used him and control him.  Tifa got up and went down to make breakfast, but she began crying.  So she was just a replacement.  Replacement what a cold word a bad word a word that had no meaning a word that was harsh and yet not what she had hoped for.  

What had she hoped for?  That Cloud would just come and sweep her off her feet.  "Well yeah!"  Tifa said out loud  as if it should be obvious to the world.  "Well yeah what Tifa?  Hey are you crying."  Cloud said coming down the stairs to hear her last comment.  "NO!"  Tifa stifled her cries.  "What's wrong?"   Cloud said in complete confusion, "You love Aeris, and I'm just a replacement!!!!"   wondering where she got the idea Cloud responded, "What??  NO, no that's not true."   Tifa nearly in tears again,  "Oh yeah I heard you cry out her name this morning."  

"What? That!   No, no, no I don't love Aeris!  Zack loved Aeris and that's what Aeris saw in me was the pieces of Zack in me  that I got when Hojo did those psycho experiments on me!  I have been trying to tell you this for the past… hell for the past forever I love you Tifa but I didn't know your emotions twards me or my own for I didn't. (Cloud starts rambling aimlessly)  

Tifa walks over to him and kisses him passionately and long until Cloud notices something burning on the stove.  He breaks the kiss reluctantly "TIFA THE EGGS!!!"    "Shit!  Shit, Shit!!!"   Tifa swore, as is a whirlwind of action as she shut off the stove and throws the pan in the sink.  Cloud comes over to her and hugs her and whispers into her ear, " Ya know somehow I didn't think this is how it would go."   "Well maybe in a couple minutes you can come upstairs and show me how you thought it would go?"  Tifa's emotions had been set on high all morning but she did love Cloud and amazing enough he loved her. 

She thought for sure that he loved Aeris she finished soaking the pan and walked upstairs out on the balcony waiting.  It was some time before he came up but finally he did.  He came up to her and said, "I love you I always have but I've been to afraid till now to tell you, I'm a simple man and all I can give you is my love, protection, and time.  But I swear to you that I will give those things to you and more for as long as I breathe and beyond."  Oh Cloud that's all I could ever ask!  The kissed then which was even more intense and passionate as the first one they stood their for what felt like hours when they finally parted they went in and Tiffa said, "Cloud you took the first step now let me take the next.  I want to marry you."  

Cloud looked astonished.  "I think you can read my mind but I wasn't for sure and I … ill be right back"   He bolted from the room and grabbed something he walked back in and Tifa was standing.  Cloud kneeled down   "Tifa Lockheart will you marry me?   Her instant reply was, "Oh of course I will the kissed again.  Then they got on the PHS and called the team and told them the great news.  Red was silent but approving as if he knew it all along.  

Cid nearly swore himself silly and told his grunts to fire up the Highwind and he would be leaving with in 1 hour and would be there by 12 o'clock midnight with everybody.  

Yuffie smiled from ear to ear.  "So you finally did it eh Mr. Spikey."   Barret just smiled shook his head and said,  "congratulations" but you could see that he was happy. He said that he would make sure to bring Malare with.  Reeve sent his congratulations and said that he didn't think he could make it but he would send any money supplies.  Anything the couple needed. The group arrived at 1: 30  

Cids firs words were of course cuss words,  "damn sorry I'm so @#%#% late. The damn thing actually broke down on me for some odd reason.  We were able to fix it in the air though I think the highwind wanted to make it just as badly as any of us.  Oh and Cloud you will have the explicit use of the highwind for your honeymoon.  The guy even sounded cordial.  The group slept downstairs well Tifa Cloud and cid stayed up and made arraignments for 2 days from now.  They would even have the entire arraignments maid by morning and the next morning they found reeve on their front door with security.  When they brought him in he said that his guards could stay outside and that he would be safe the minuet the guards left he said.  Well how could I not come I decided that this was more important than any matters of state.  Besides who could say no to the president's of the N.W.A.  

N.W.A the hells that. That was barret he looked confused as always.  Ya know the people that gave you your position of power and money in your town.  Oh yeah I just had forgot what it was called yo. Reeve started again.  You know my heads of state argued with me but I over rode them and came anyway I'm still wondering what I should do with the body of cat sith.  Well you can still control it from the highwind or something can't you?  Reeve was wondering what Cloud was getting at but he told him, yeah I still have the interface in me just incase someone would come and attack me and defeat my guards why?  Well I don't mean to be rude but unless you yourself have some pretty awesome moves I think it would be best to keep it just in case we would have to call the full team together and take care of some nasty monsters, or anything.  Oh reeve seemed disappointed that he couldn't go with the group.  We will try to teach you but it will take time and I feel that you don't have time.  This is important if something gets past my guards I need to be able to defend myself, but what am I talking about we should be talking about your wedding I hear it is in 3 days.  Yeah Tifa grabbed Clouds hand.  Cloud actually smiled.  Boy she must really make you happy I have almost never see you smile.  Reeve smiled and then the truck arrived with a ton of supplies.  Finally it was the night before the wedding and Cloud went down to barret.  Barret am I crazy?  Barret smiled at him hell yeah I knew you were crazy ever since I met you.  But are you asking me if you're crazy for marrying Tifa?  Yeah kind of I just don't even know if was right for each other I mean what about the world.  Barret smacked Cloud upside the head.  Screw what the world thinks god you're just a moron.  Look you want to know what I really think, and if you ever tell anyone this ill smack you again.  I believe that we are born, fragmented and the other piece is somewhere in the world, and when they come together they just fit because they were meant to, and they will make it through any thing any one and any test. And that's what I believe.  At the same time Cloud was getting his pep talk Tifa was getting hers from yuffie.  

Finally Tifa and Cloud went to bed both feeling better about the upcoming day.  

Chapter 4

The next morning they woke up and thought the same thought at once   Wedding!  Cloud hopped out of bead and so did Tifa.  They hugged and smiled at each other.  I can't believe that it's actually happening.  I love you so much Tifa.  Cloud was happier than he had ever been.  He had even got rid of those dreams.  I think he owed it all to Tifa her Fiancé and soon his wife.  They went and did their morning ablution.  They had waited to have love until tonight on the highwind.  Cloud left in his tux he even left his sword at home but he was still carrying a knife and some emergency materia just in case he had the rest of the stuff transported to the highwind.  They all drove to the chapel and   got ready for the ceremony everyone was in dresses.  Red XIII had a specially tailored suit and he would walk in on his hind feet.  He chose to do this too which was suppressing to Tifa and Cloud.  Then the ceremony started.  And soon all of the men and women were standing up by the altar.  Cloud had chosen all 3 men and one long lived 4 pawed person to be his best man because they had all helped him in his journey 

Suddenly there she was.  Tifa truly looked like an angel standing there and walking twards him. He felt unspeakable joy and thought she felt the same.  Tifa was walking nearer to Cloud she thought that he had never looked more beautiful but the tux wasn't his natural style but he had done it for her, done it all for her.  She finally arrived and they joined hands and the sermon began.  They both never hesitated when they were asked a question and it was always yes. 10 minuets later the ceremony was over and Cloud kissed Tifa again.  It was so pure so unforgettable that everyone in that room felt it and sighed a little sigh.  Everyone was there.  Malare, the Turks, and their friends it was still a small gathering but it was what they wanted.  After the wedding they had a reception cid didn't even swear once the entire time or smoke a cigarette or drink tea but as soon as they got out of the church and too the reception room he pulled out a pack of smokes and said damn good day today.  Cloud laughed I'm impressed you didn't smoke swear or maintain your caffeine rush for 3 hours.  Well hell yeah I can't do any of that shit in the presence of god or in a church what do you think I am?  But damn do I have a headache.  Oh and by the way the highwind is fueled up and hovering right outside when were done here you can leave.  I wont even be going with the highwind is at your complete command but if you harm her in any way shape or form I will kill you I don't care if you are married Ill kick your ass.  He smirked but it was a meaningful smirk.  After the reception Cloud and Tifa climbed up the rope ladder and in to the highwind.  Everyone said goodbye and the highwind took off like silver lightning.    Cid was the first one to break the silence.  That's a hell of a thing.  He said it so plainly and mater of factly that the group just nodded.  The pilot addressed him as soon as he got on the bridge.  Where are do you want to go boss.  Where should we go?   I know Cloud took the controls and began to fly the highwind.  You know how to fly the highwind!?!  Tifa was amazed.   Yeah I borrowed the schematics to fly it.  Almost as an afterthought.  Plot a course to co-ordainments he named a set and they fed it to his console.  Tifa went to the front of the window and looked down.  Do you know many times I have stared down at this scene and wondered why or how this was happening?  Then she walked over to him and hugged him they arrived at this site and he returned control to the pilot and said look down Tifa.  My god this is the site where we were just before the final fight.  Oh Cloud I love you.  They walked in to the main quarters they sit down on the bed.   Cloud all of the sudden noticed that Tifa had a tear coming down on her cheek with gentle strength he whipped it away.  Whets wrong didn't you have a nice day?  Oh its not that she said as she began to sob openly.   So much has happened and I have waited so long.  Cloud hugged her and she pulled away no if I don't keep on going ill never start again. I have lost my father and mother and you as well the team has become our family and we have been through so much so much tragedy and fear and I just am so unspeakably happy that I'm finally with you.  She hugged him tight then and Cloud thought she might crack one of his ribs but he returned the embrace not has hard but he held on to her as if they ever would let go they would loose each other for all eternity Tifa sobbed a mixed emotion of happiness sadness and comfort there were so many emotions going through her right now she didn't understand half of them.  Cloud was holding on to Tifa and he wanted to cry but he would not allow her to see him cry again.  As if sensing his thoughts she looked up and sad, its ok to cry I promise I won't notice.  All the repressed anger dreams happiness came out and tears trickled down his face they stayed like that for what seemed hours.  After that Tifa looked up at him and said I think I'm done crying now.  He took her face in his hands and she kissed him it was again filled with past tension and memories it was as if they were one.  It was all so pure and unfiltered by guarded emotions their souls became one that night and they both tried to merge their souls and bodies together as one.  As they finally stopped they lay together.  They knew that what ever happened that they would never be separated their souls were one.  The next week on board the highwind was a mixture of crying, happiness and love.  Always love.  Well after the week they flew back to costa de sol and cid was happy to see his plain back over the week the group had gradually split up again all going to their hometowns by other means of transportation.  The only one still there was cid who was waiting for his highwind.  

Chapter 5

One month later 

They were married a full month ago Tifa thought out on the balcony.  Cloud came up behind her and kissed her on the lips.  Boy I will never get tired of that.  They had been in awe for the past month.  They would so often get lost in each others eyes, but instead of it being a what if look it was just an astonished look like, "how did I get so damn lucky"

Just then the ground began to shake and quake badly.  What the hell's going on Cloud had to yell over the noise I don't know but lets get the hell outa here it aint safe.  The house guards were immediately up and guiding them down the stairs.  As they were running they were getting ready to do battle just incase it was a problem with the life stream.  As they were running Tifa tripped outside.  Suddenly the building started to collapse.  And a chunk fell on her.  Tifa NO!  He ran to her and tried to lift it, but failed.  It was part of the balcony from their house.  He pulled out his shield materia and cast it around her form.  Thankfully it lifted the rock off but the whole balcony was collapsing and he didn't know if it could hold up to the onslaught.  The balcony fell and she was buried a chunk of rock hit him in the head.  When he came to he lay there with a big gash in his forehead he felt his head and found blood and a lot of it.  No matter, where was Tifa he saw the form of the shield although it was failing.  He got up with desperate strength and lifted rock after rock off her crushed body.  He began to pray as he lifted the final boulder.  God no I've finally found my other half, my better half.  Please god no.  He turned off the shield and picked Tifa's limp body up and took her to the hospital in town, which had been maid in to command central for the disaster.  He found a doctor.  Mr. President.  Oh my god Mrs. President!  Screw the formalities I will give you anything you want. Anything you need just save her.  Save her please ill use whatever materia I can but that can only go so far.  Ok take her in here hurry.  He had 3 doctors working on her as fast as possible trying to save her.   Cloud cast cure 3 and reign so many times he became weak but he just kept doing it he didn't care about anything but Tifa right now and he ignored any suggestion that he should get some rest and stop putting strain on his body.  He finally fell asleep of exhaustion.  When he woke up the doctor told him that she was in a coma and might not wake up.  He called all his friends and told them of the news.  Don't come here.  There's nothing you can do.  Cid I'm putting you in temporary control of the team find out what the hell happened I think it had something to do with the lifestream so go check midell.  And red if your grandpa's up to it ask him if he knows whets going on.  Over the next week Cloud never left her bedside.  Then she woke up to see him sitting next to her holding her hand.  Oh Tifa I am so glad your back the team has found out some disturbing news.  That quake was caused by the lifestream again its happened twice more.  The planet is still trying to adapt and repair itself for all the weapons and sepheroth being so far inside the planet.  We have to go back in to the lifestream but we cant do it along it must be repaired by none other a cetra.  Cloud looks at Tifa and she said, Aeris?  But she's dead. Cloud was wondering if she should hear this.  We found an orb of materia that can revive Aeris.  So that's our new mission.  Were leaving in a week so you have time to recover.  Where are we going to the lost city, and Tifa don't worry I love you far too much to ever even think of messing this up.  I'm so happy that you told me that.  Tifa smiled and leaned back just then the doctor came in.  Oh ms. President your awake.  Cloud said that the doctor was the one who had saved her.   Oh thank you doctor.  We should leave her pretty soon to get some sleep.  Oh ok doc.  They talked for a while about the mission and then Cloud left but he had the nurse call him the minuet she woke.  

The nurse was cleaning out in the hall.  He really loves you doesn't he.  Tifa smiled yeah he does.  The nurse looked back and said he wouldn't leave your side for anything he didn't even eat.   Your husband was responsible for much of your healing.  He sat there and cast cure all after cure all to heal you.  Well you better get some rest.  Over the next week he came as often as he could one by one the group arrived and finally cid arrived in his highwind.  They were all in battle gear this time they knew that they would have to fight to get this done.  Tifa was finally released by the hospital and went to the house to get her battle gear.  It had been rebuilt some and they said by the time they got back that it would be fully rebuilt this time with reinforcements to the house.  

 Chapter 6

They were all in there spots on the highwind.  Cid by the pilot.  Tifa by Cloud in the front of the highwind, cat sith with reeve by the back of the fore deck.  Barret by the secondary controls.  This felt so right to everyone no one needed say anything.   They finally arrived at the point where they would get the orb that would bring back Aeris.  

All right everyone lets form our parties.  Tifa do you feel like your up to it or do you want to stay here.  Tifa thought about how she felt.  She would have said yes but unless she felt top notch she might endanger the group.   Yes I think I can go.  All right then the group will consist of Tifa, barret, and me.  The other group will be well who wants to stay here.  I guess ill stay and work on the highwind we might need to fly fast.  Cloud was glad that cid had volunteered.  All right the group will be cat sith, red and yuffie.  

They had traveled a long distance underground and fought some hard battles.  Tifa and Cloud in battle they flowed like nothing else if one of them missed a cue or a hit the other covered up for the other, no monster had a chance.  And then the group arrived at the entrance to the shrine but there was a huge boos there and it spoke if you want to retrieve the orb of life you have to defeat me first.  The battle was hard and Tifa was struck to the ground once.  This of course pissed Cloud off something awful and he used omnislash to take care of it.  Finally the battle was over and Cloud was helping Tifa to her feet.  Barret looked at Cloud with astonishment.  Damn man remind me never to piss you off.  I knew you were good but man can you say overkill.  Cloud looked at Tifa and smiled sheepishly.  Yeah well you woulda done the same if that were malre.  They walked in to the shrine.  There was a force field around the orb, and there were inscriptions on the pedestal.  Red get in here there is ancients writing on the pedestal and I think it's important.  Red and burhadgen were working on learning the ancient's language.  Red finally arrived and began to decipher it.  Well it says this particular word 3 times and the word is purity.  Purity of self-purity of sole and purity of propose.  It also says that it takes an ancient to retrieve it.  I'm sorry Cloud.  Red was disappointed but there was nothing he could do.  Wait, Cloud had been studying up on the ancients writing too.  Wait a minuet, over here something about 2 people.  Oh my, it says here that if 2 people have the 3 purities and love each other and that their love is pure that they can still take the orb from this place.  Tifa immediately spoke up.  Maybe Cloud and me could do it?  Its possible but you would have to have no secrets not anything as little as if you would have spent 50 gill that you weren't supposed to.  Red hoped that he had made it clear enough how pure and perfect they had to be.  What if something goes wrong?  Cloud was concerned but not that concerned because he knew that what ever happened they were together and there was nothing they couldn't do.  Well it says that you will die instantly red was very concerned for them both.  Cloud finally broke the silence.  I cannot give an order here I can only say that I am willing to do it.  As am I Tifa instantly followed him.  Were supposed to protect the planet and if this is the way than so be it.  Before they did it they hugged and kissed again then clasped hands and reached in….

Are we dead? Cloud couldn't see anything but felt Tifa there.  No I think were in a version of the lifestream.  A booming voice echoed.  WHY ARE YOU HERE?  WHAT DO YOU WANT?  DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING WORTH LIVING FOR?   Cloud wasn't scared because he knew Tifa was there.  I am here to receive the orb of life.  I want to live to receive the orb. As for if I have anything worth living for.  Tifa.  Tifa is my reason for living.  Tifa said the exact same thing but except for that she said she had Cloud to live for.  The booming voice returned.  YOU LOVE EACHOTHER VERY MUCH, AND YOUR LOVE IS PURE.  YOUR PORPUSE IS PURE AND YOU ARE PURE.  NEITHER ONE OF YOU WOULD HAVE SURVIVED IF YOU WENT IN ALONE YOU EACH HAVE IMPRAFECTIONS IN YOU BUT TOGETHER YOU WILL DO EVERYTHING.  THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN STOP YOU, REMEMBER THAT.

On the outside it had only been 1 second and they pulled the orb out.  Cloud was startled when he found himself staring in to Tifas eyes but quickly said, well that's it lets get our asses back to the highwind. The highwind was flying to the city of the ancients  

Chapter 6 

The ancient city stood.  It was a weird tapestry of buildings and roads all of them never conformed to any design Cloud had ever seen before.   When Cloud and the rest of the group entered the city Cloud collapsed but moments later he stood up with the aid of Tifa.  You ok she looked concerned.  Yes Aeris is near she's waiting.  They ran to the pool where she rests.  Tifa and Cloud knew what to do.  They had been told by the voice in the darkness.  They clasped hands and cast the materia spell.  AERISE! They said it in unison.  Suddenly the materia began to glow and lifted up and over the pool.  Aeris's body began to rise.  Little damage had been done to her physical form, but whatever damage had been don melted away and she looked like new. She was set feet first on the stones in front of them.  Then her eyes started to open.  It started very slowly at first but you could see her body regain life.  Finally her eyes were fully open and she stepped down from the pillar.  She ran to Cloud and embraced him she said thank you.  Well I was your bodyguard right?  I had to do something.  I assume you know the problem at hand.  She broke the embrace and Cloud moved over twards Tifa.   Yes I do and I couldn't do anything while I was in the lifestream but know I'm back.  How did you get the orb?  Only 2 people in l…o…v…e oh she looked at Cloud and Tifa.  Oh, oh, oh.  It seemed all she could say.  Well lets get going she said finally she ran off twards the highwind and you could hear her begin to cry.  Tifa I gota take care of this.  You understand right.  Yes of course after we got the orb how couldn't I understand?  She smiled at him and they all ran to the highwind.  

Later on the deck Cloud came out to see Aeris.  Ya know I had a long time to think.  Cloud was very nervous.  I know why you loved me.  You didn't love me you loved Zack you loved the parts of him inside me it took me a long long time to figure this out.  For the longest time I was in mourning for you.  I had failed you as a protector as a friend as anyone who even slightly cared about you.  And I was so sad for so long but I realized that I had to continue my life.  Aeris had said nothing throughout this entire time but she kept crying.  I know she said but I … there am nothing I can say?  To …  no I'm afraid not, he held up his hand.  Oh… you're married.  Cloud didn't know what else to say so he headed into the highwind and in to his and Tiff's room where she was waiting.  So did she say anything to?  No of course not.  I still got this on don't I?  Cloud was suppressed to hear that question from Tifa.  Oh sorry I guess I'm just worried.  Cloud frowned but then he said I think the team to go in to the lifestream will be you Aeris and me.  I think we can work something out.  She said that there might be remnance of sepheroth down there because he traveled the lifestream so much that parts of him the worst parts of him might be down there.  We may have to kill him again to stop this.  Are you up to it?  Tifa was scared.  Face sepheroth again?  As long as you're with me.  I will never leave your side.  But I can't leave you out on any of the info.  Aeris says that with him traveling the lifestream so much he might have special powers.  Aeris has some too so shell try to use them against him but those parts of him have been traveling the lifestream for so long that…   Tifa was scared and she hugged Cloud.  The whole crew went to sleep that night and was ready for the morning.   They descended down the rope ladder and came to Midell.  Well are you ready.  They all were so they hopped in.

Chapter 7

Light darkness noise gunshots noises voices people laughing aeris's death all the dreams that he had ever had.  It all happened in a blink of an eye.  Then he started hearing things getting information so much knowledge it was amazing.  He started to hear and see the firmilar nonsense of the ancients but suddenly it started to make sense.  It was amazing, the things they knew.  Wait! Where was she…  who?  That's who!  Tifa! Where whas he,  where was she.  Wait, I hear her voice, Tifa.  Somehow through the ordeal he finaly found Tifa's hand.  Finaly they stood in a perfectly white room.  Tifa was the first  one to break the silence.  What was that!  I learned so much from the people of the lifestream.  I can understand the ainchents writing and their well… a… er… language I think.  So does this mean that were a cetra.  That was cloud of course, he had gotten smarter, much smarter but still could ask laughable.  Aeris  burst ought laughing, cloud instantly frowned but Tifa grabbed his hand and smiled.  Its ok, at first I thought the same exact thing.  Aris was still laughing and at this point was at the floor.  Cloud continued to frown but she got back up and said.  Yes to a degree you are actually but you still need to make returning trips to the lifestream because I wasn't planning of coming back with you.  What? They both said in unison.  Cloud what you said to me is true and I finally realized what I needed.  She pointed a finger at cloud and he was instantly lifted off the ground.  Aeris, what are you doing!  She ran at aeris, but she stopped her with a outstreached hand.  Now cloud this might hurt a little.  Cloud was in agony, so much pain.  Nothing had ever heart so much.  What the hell was she doing to him he felt like parts of him were being taken out of him.  I am retrieving the parts of zack from you, and when I put the shards of him from you and whatever of him is in the lifestream I will make him whole here and I will live with him here.  He hurt so much it felt like parts of him literly were ripping through his body.  He screamed and passed out.  Tiffa heard and tried to attack aeris, but she couldn't move she was so mad.  She began to see a man form before her.  It was Zack.  Well that's it she lowered her hands and cloud fell to the floor.  There was no sephiroth.  It was me that did it.  Cloud will get better but it will take some time.  You will have to return to the lifestream 5 more times to become ancients of the level that you need to be.   I have sacrificed much to save this planet but I'm tiered and I want to quit it's your turn, know leave.  They fell again,  the next thing they knew they were on the beach again in medell.  Barret and the rest of the crew were there and put them up in their room. 

Tifa was the first to wake, she slowly opened her eyes to see cloud.  Was it all a dream?  Aeris had hurt him so much.  She had heard him scream again.  It must have been so painful.  What had Aeris done to him.  Aeris, what had happened why had she made up so much just to get him in the lifestream, why had she done this.  She had given them a gift from the lifestream, and what she had said made sense.  They had to return 5 more times to get the knowledge needed to become ancients, but knowledge wasn't all wasn't there a blood line? She didn't understand so much, but together they would find out what was going on.  Just then he woke up and looked at her but his eyes didn't welcome her like they always did.  Oh he just must be confused, tiffa thought anxiously but then he spoke.  What am I doing here? Who are you?  What am I doing in bed with you!!??   He jumped out of bed.  Cloud don't you remember me?  No! why, should I?   Tifa began to cry but she choked the tears back and was determined not to cry.   She thought of something she could ask, do you know who you are?  He paused  "Of course I know who I am!"  he opened his moulth but nothing came out, panic, he felt like he was lost.  She said "wait here." She ran out of their room and up to the fore deck, got  barret and ran back to their room.  On the way she explained what had happened in the lifestream.  Then they got to their room and opened the door.  Cloud was there looking confused.  Who are you? He was so confused.  Barret looked just as shocked as Tifa.  Barret suddenly had an Idea.  He ran and grabbed cloud, he resisted but barret pulled him out of the room.  He, barret, and tiffa walked up to the fore deck and barret put cloud in his usual position.  Tifa joined him and looked at him, she would have hugged him but his earlier actions had made here wary.  He began to speak, t…t…tifa?  Tifa's expression lit up.  Yes cloud do you remember.  A little…what the hell did someone do to me? Who did this to me?  When will people quit screwing with my head.  He dropped to his knees.  cid looked around,  ahem lets go to the operations room.  He looked at the pilot and crew set it on hover autopilot.  Then they had all walked out leaving tifa and cloud alone.  Tifa, I'm sorry but I still don't know much about you I barely remember your name, but I know that this must hurt you deeply but I know that it must hurt you but im sorry.  Im so confused, who are you?  Who am I?  Why do people keep messing with my mind?  Who did this?  For the next hour, day, month they were traveling the world trying to remember and beginning to recognize people places he even began to remember tifa and his relationship with her.  Finally they were back at medell.  Are you sure you want to do this.  Yes she got what she wanted from me.  She will keep here promise.  She wants to rest but she doesn't want to leave the planet with out  cetra protection.  The question is, do you want to go with me?  Of course, I just worry that well have to go through this again.  Throughout the next week they visited the lifestream and had learned how to protect the earth, combine materia help nature.  It's been an incredible week hasn't it?  Cloud was amazed at the incredible knowledge that had been given.  They had even meet aeris there.  She had apologized for what she had done, cloud was still mad at her but he had began to understand.  They finally arrived back at their house.  The group had said goodbye as the highwind had taken off.  Cloud saw it and said.  Is it just me or did that thing get faster.  Tiffa was looking at it too.  Yeah I think so, I know he retrofitted it but it just looks like liquid lightning going off in the distance.  Cloud brought up a flower.  Oh cloud, thank you.  Cloud lifted a hand and it opened grew more beautiful.  They were the protectors of the planet and they were the leaders of the planet they were cetra and they would love each other forever.  


End file.
